


Ice Princess

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had insisted that they go ice skating as soon as the lake had opened to the public because “It’s fun, Cas!” Well, “fun” is certainly not what Castiel would call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Day fourteen of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: ice skating
> 
> A/N: the title is a reference to the Disney movie of the same name starring Michelle Trachtenberg.

Castiel was in a grumpy mood today. Not just because he had failed to wear enough layers and was now slowly freezing solid, but also because he felt like a young deer on its feet for the first time. Dean had insisted that they go ice skating as soon as the lake had opened to the public because “It’s fun, Cas!” Well, “fun” is certainly not what Castiel would call it. 

The first time he had set a tentative, skate-clad foot on the frozen surface of the lake, it promptly slid out from under him and landed him on his ass. Dean had laughed and called him “Bambi,” before he skated away with practiced ease, much to Castiel’s annoyance. 

Being the stubborn creature that he was, it wasn’t long before Castiel tried again. He managed to keep his legs under him for a full minute, despite the constant wobbling in his knees before they gave out once more. He huffed out an exasperated breath and scrubbed a hand over his face. He only had a second to process the telltale sound of skates gliding on ice before he way sprayed in the face with ice chips. He glared up into green eyes as Dean offered his hand. 

“Here. Lemme help you get your ice legs.” Dean slowly got Castiel to his feet and held onto his hands until he was able to stand without his knees wobbling. Then, he showed Castiel the easiest way to move his feet without falling down and slowly started to pull him across the lake. Castiel’s grip on his hands was nearly bone crushing, but Dean was happy to bear the burden if it meant he got to see Castiel’s wind bitten nose and cheeks. 

“See?” Dean chuckled once Castiel had gotten the hang of it enough for them to skate side by side. “This isn’t so bad!” Castiel rolled his eyes, but now he had a small smile curving his lips. 

“Perhaps.” Castiel conceded. “But I do think I will be averse to doing it without a partner for quite some time.” Dean wasn’t even a little surprised to see that Castiel didn’t look even the least bit upset about that fact.

“I think that could be arranged.” Dean winked and planted a kiss on Castiel’s cheek as they glided as one across a deserted frozen lake.


End file.
